1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for scavenging lubricant from a structure rotating at relatively high speed such as, for example, a shaft or bearing or gear of a turbine engine.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Structures rotating at relatively high speeds are found in many operating environments including, for example, turbine engines for aircraft and for power generation, turbochargers, superchargers, and some reciprocating engines. The rotating structures in these operating environments are often supported by lubricated components such as bearings. Other components in these environments can also receive lubricant, including seal runners and gears. A stationary structure, such as a sump, is often disposed to surround the lubricated component to collect the lubricant expelled from the lubricated component. The performance and life of lubricated components can be enhanced if the expelled lubricant is removed from the sump relatively quickly. If the expelled lubricant resides in the sump for an extended period of time, the lubricant may be undesirably churned and rapidly overheated. In many conventional lubrication systems, lubricant is supplied to the lubricated components under pressure and then drains from the sump in response to gravity. Lubricant flow away from lubricated components can be complicated in airborne applications since the attitude of the lubricated components can change and negate the effects of gravity as predictor of oil flow movement.